


Protector and Illusionist

by PhantomSpade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mentioned Adrien Agreste, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, POV First Person, Spoilers, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Takes place during Catalyst. Basically, Nino and Alya's thoughts when finding out each other's superhero identities and still loving each other.





	1. The Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug (c) Astruc

It was terrifying.

Sure, Paris had so many Akuma attacks, that I lost count of them. But whenever they happen, Ladybug and Chat Noir always came to save the day. So it's nothing new. 

But when the city was being attacked by a lot of villains we've seen before and those wicked red butterflies flying around, I was pretty scared.

Me and Alya were just holding on to each other for dear life. Both of us were scared. We really were. The situation was bigger than before, and I was worried for us.

But Alya is important to me like our friends, and I promised myself that I would protect her no matter what. When she promised that she would invite me to the movies when the whole thing is over, I told that I would instead. 

It felt like when I'm with her, I wasn't scared anymore. The bad thoughts just went, and Alya was the only thing on my mind.

For a second, I wished that I was Carapace, so that I would keep her safe like when I saved her from her sister thanks to Ladybug. 

I felt like my wish was granted when Ladybug found us and handed us these miraculous so that we help her and Chat Noir.

Honestly, I was  _way_ surprised to find out that Alya was Rena Rouge. I never thought that all this time, I was dating a superhero. Well, she did tell me that you're supposed to keep your identity a secret; it's been a while since I've read comic books. 

But still, my girlfriend, Alya Césaire, is a superhero. 

But I wasn't mad at all. I was swooning over her even more than I did before. She is just so classy. 

I was worried when I told her that I was Carapace, only that she pretty much knew all along. I guess back then, I gave myself away there, so I probably should've been too surprised. 

It was awesome that I got to see Wayzz again. Even though we've only talked for a short time, I thought he's really cool the moment I laid eyes on him. We even have our own handshake together. 

A cool little dude. So great to be with him.

I wish that I tell Adrien that I was a superhero! It was just so awesome, and he'd be wowed that he's best friends with Carapace! 

But since I'm following the superhero code, I probably can never do that. But I also wanted to protect him too. That's probably for the best. 

Anyway, me and Alya-no-Carapace and Rena Rouge, fighting Akumas together with Ladybug. This is just too good to be true! 

I wonder, though, what will happen after we save Paris from these bad guys. 

Maybe, just maybe, if Ladybug lets me and Alya keep these miraculouses, then both of us can be superheroes together. 

We fight together, we save the day together...now I can't stop imagining It!

But right now, we got a job to do, and that is stopping this Hawkmoth. 


	2. The Fox

It felt like a nightmare.

Paris was suddenly flooded with supervillains we've seen before, but never expected to come back. And then there's those red butterflies fluttering around the streets.

A black butterfly was scary enough considered my experience of becoming an Akuma, but I could imagine that a red one could do worse.

Here I was, hiding from everything with Nino. I was scared, but with Nino by my side, I felt comfort and a little less fearful. I knew that we've been into these kinds of situations before, but this one is the most terrifying I've ever been in.

Just seeing Ladybug getting akumatized and offing off her own partner made me want to believe that it wasn't real. 

That it was an illusion, like the ones I create whenever I become Rena Rouge. 

I promised Nino that I would take him out to the cinema when everything turns back to normal, only for him to promise me instead.

I was sincere, I didn't want to give him any false hope. I want him to be reassured that everything will be okay, even if it doesn't look like it.

To my surprise and relief, Ladybug, the  _real_ one, found us and needed our help saving the city. A part of me was overjoyed because the Ladybug I saw earlier was nothing more than a trick from the villains. Just an illusion.

I wasn't even surprised to learn that Nino was Carapace. I already knew from the start, back when my sister got akumatized. 

Because of that, I wasn't mad or upset that he kept it from me. It was what Trixx said: you're supposed to keep your identity a secret. 

I remember from when I first got the fix miraculous from Ladybug, I was shocked to see a little fox flying out of it. That was when I realized that it was the accessory that gives the wearer the power.

Which also gave me a clue about Ladybug as well. 

At first, I wanted to keep the necklace, but when Trixx praised me for being trustworthy, I felt guilty and decided to give it back to her. Because it was the right thing to do. 

I guess Trixx taught me a bit about what trust is. I might learn a thing or two from him.

Anyway, Nino was surprised to learn that I was Rena Rouge, but he wasn't upset. If anything, he was very impressed. I was honestly glad that he took it well.

But to think that we'll be fighting together for the first time, it's like a dream come true.

If only Marinette were here, she would be freaking out that her best friend and her boyfriend are superheroes. Although, I hope she's safe somewhere and away from the chaos.

We got a city to save. Me and Nino-or actually-me and Carapace will help Ladybug find and defeat this Hawkmoth. 

If we do that, what will happen to us? I wonder if maybe, just maybe, Ladybug will let us keep our miraculous. Then Nino and I can be superheroes together.

That wouldn't be a fantasy anymore if that happens. Let's hope we can win this battle.


End file.
